


Te regalo mi corazón

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek quiere regalarle algo importante a Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te regalo mi corazón

—Derek… no era necesario hacer esto. —Le dice Stiles cuando ve la pequeña cajita que le entrega el hombre lobo—. Si yo te di mi regalo era porque quería, no por desear algo a cambio.

Derek rueda los ojos en señal de fastidio, porque no puede entender cómo es que Stiles piensa que le está haciendo un regalo por obligación. Cuenta hasta diez en su mente para poder responderle al castaño y así evitar tener una discusión en navidad y su cumpleaños.

—Stiles, este regalo lo pensé antes de que me regalaras la fotografía. No lo hago por obligación ¿entendido?

—Ya, pero sigo insistiendo, no era necesario, yo quise hacerte este regalo porque es tu cumpleaños y tú has dicho que desde el incendio que no lo celebras y quise darte algo especial, por lo que no es necesario esto. —Dice Stiles devolviéndole la cajita—, no lo aceptaré, porque no me siento bien recibiéndola.

Derek cansado de la palabrería de su novio recibe la cajita y de inmediato se la pasa a Stiles y para evitar que vuelva a alegar le da un beso en la boca, que logra dejar al castaño en silencio para cuando se separan. Sabe que es una táctica sucia, pero que siempre funciona con él.

—Ábrelo. Ahora. Estás agotando mi paciencia.

Stiles lo mira y quiere decirle muchas cosas sobre por qué no quiere recibir ese regalo, pero decide guardar silencio. Después de todo si Derek le hacía un regalo por algo sería. Recibe la cajita y decide abrirla, y abre los ojos impresionado y después mira al de ojos verdes como pidiéndole explicaciones por el bello detalle que le dio.

—Derek —comienza diciendo Stiles sin palabras, porque no sabe qué decir—, no era necesario… ¿cuánto gastaste en esto?

Derek niega con la cabeza e intenta ocultar la sonrisa que quiere salir de sus labios al ver la reacción que está teniendo Stiles. Es la misma que pensó que tendría.

—Creo que no es necesario decir que el dinero es lo de menos para mí. —Le dice sacando lo que tiene en la cajita—. Solo quería darte lo único que tengo y que es para ti.

Los ojos de Stiles se llenan de lágrimas al ver en manos de Derek el pequeño colgante en forma de corazón. Se da media vuelta para que el hombre lobo le pueda colocar el collar, cuando lo siente en su cuello sonríe.

—Gracias Derek. Está hermoso. —Derek le sonríe y toma su cara entre sus manos y le da un suave beso.

—Te quiero Derek.

—Yo también Stiles.

 


End file.
